


Wake Up Sleepy-Head

by C_Syns



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Booty Calls, Break Up, Breakfast, Family Dynamics, I Don't Even Know, M/M, tcesters don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Syns/pseuds/C_Syns
Summary: Waking up Splinter in the most obnoxious way possible is a family tradition when he oversleeps.Armed with their loud implements they went to wake up Splinter, and they did, but got someone else with him.
Relationships: Baron Draxum/Splinter (TMNT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Wake Up Sleepy-Head

“Okay, so Splinter is way, way late in waking up. So we’re gonna go wake him up.” Leonardo said into his phone, he stopped to make sure he caught all of his brothers, waving, with the camera. They were holding a variety of implements, Raph had two pot lids, Donnie had a coffee can with a handful of change in it, and Mikey had two party horns in his mouth. Leo nodded, grinning. And winking into the camera.

“Wish you were here to help April, you are killer with the metal bowl and spoon, but it’s already just about lunch time and he hasn’t even gone from sleeping in his room to napping on the couch.” Leo stopped at Splinters door, the camera panned over it and to the waiting army of three, gleefully grinning, holding their loud weapons at the ready.

“As the man taking point in this operation,” He gestured to himself, “I would like to warn you all before we go on. We might find dad in his bad robe, or his underwear, but we have to remain strong, calm, and a unit, do you guys got it? No panicking.” Raph, Donnie, and Mikey nodded.

“Okay, let’s go.” Leo grabbed the doorknob and threw the door open, sliding in right after it, flipping his phone to film their dad and the other three fell in the door after him. The noise of banging pot lids and shaking change barely started before they faded away. Raph dropped one pot lid and it hit the floor with a metallic clang it rolled and fell, making a loud clatter. Mikey still had his cheeks full of air, ready to blow the party horns, but entirely frozen.

Splinter sat there, blanket around him with his eyes wide and a grimace on his face, and Draxum sat there next to him. In Splinters bed. No one said a thing. The turtles stared at Splinter. Splinter stared at the turtles, Draxum locked his eyes on the far wall, not looking at any other living person.

Raphael dropped the other pot lid, it made an equally loud, obnoxious clanging and clattering as it hit the floor and rolled away. He reached out to grasp Leo by the edge of his shell. He wrapped his other arm around both Donnie and Mikey. The only sound was feet scraping against the ground as Raphael dragged all three of them out of Splinters room, and out to the kitchen.

Donnie was like a log and wouldn’t sit, so Raph propped him against a chair. Mikey fell onto a chair of his own accord and Leo sat on the table. For a moment they sat there in silence, each one staring off into space, lost in whatever thoughts he had.

“Baron Draxum!” Leo eventually said, pressing his hands to his eyes..

“Baron Draxum?” Donnie said, nodding and frowning and he actually sat properly, leaning with his elbows on the table and holding his hands together.

“Baron Draxum.” Raph said, rubbing his chin and scrunching up his face, deep in thought.

“I cannot believe Dad would… Baron Draxum.” Leo said, throwing his hands up and dropping his head to the table.

“But we’re cool with Draxibald now.”

“I don’t know if I would say we were ‘cool’ but I’m less cool with him now. I mean the guy tried to kill us, and that’s our dad.” Donnie muttered.

“I’m sure Dad thought it through…” Raph said, tone saying the exact opposite of his words. He tugged and fiddled with the corner of his bandana, looking down at the table.

“Guys, relax, it’s not our business who Dad has over..” Mikey said, a grin plastered on his face. “If we end up with another dad, well, thems the breaks.”

“Those are so not the breaks Mikey.” Leo said, crossing his arms. “I’m gonna talk to him about it. He cannot date Draxum.”

“Why not? Love is love.”

“Oh no, the waiting period for how soon is too soon to date a guy who tried to kill you and your family is forever.” Leo said, jobbing his finger at Mikey. “Right?” He asked, looking at Donnie and Raph. Donnie nodded, Raph didn’t look at either Leo or Mikey.

“Raph, come on you can’t say we’ll get mad at Dad for dating.” Mikey said.

“Raphael thinks we can be a little concerned about it”

“Three versus one, we’re gonna tell Dad Draxum has got to go.”

“Raph three versus one isn’t fair, tell Leo you’re on my side!” 

Raph sighed and looked at Mikey. Mikeys eyes were already wet with tears, he wasn’t crying - yet, he was just sad, his usually bouncy demeanor deflated. He made the smallest whining noise and Raph’s resolve crumbled like a wet newspaper. He sighed and physically stood next to Mikey.

“I guess we should leave it alone.” He said, covering his eyes with his hand and sighing.

“Raph, buddy, you have got to stop letting us get you with the 3-on-1 isn’t fair thing. We all do it and you always fall for it.” Leo said, pointing to Raph. Raph froze and frowned, and you could practically see him thinking back through any family arguments.

“Hey Leo, that’s useful so sh. Don’t ruin it” Donne whispered to Leo.

Splinter walked into the kitchen and all four brothers fell silent. Splinter said nothing and went right to the coffee pot. He quietly pulled the coffee out, filled the reservoir, and scooped coffee into the reusable basket. The turtles watched him. Donnie coughed. Splinter pulled out an old, chipped mug, set it next to the coffee pot as he started it. He walked to the fridge, gently pushing Raph until he moved from in front of it, and pulled out milk. It got set next to the mug. The only sound was the steady dripping as the coffee pot filled. It filled enough for just one mug. He poured the coffee, added milk, stirred it, and went to the kitchen table. He sat and sipped his coffee.

“Do we still have any of t-”

“Don’t try and weasel your way out of this conversation dad!” Leo snapped, pointing at Splinter.

“...Any of those danishes April brought over?”

“We’ve got a lot of questions for you.”

“Oh, good, it just so happens that I am not answering any questions.”

Leo snapped to look at Donnie. Donnie shrugged.

“Dad, you cannot date Draxum.”

“I’m not dating Draxum.”

There were four equally confused faces as each brother separately took in and digested the information. Mikey opened his mouth and closed it, scratching his head. Leo squinted at Splinter. Donnie stroked his chin. Raph looked like he was doing a particularly hard math problem Draxum, plus Splinter, plus a bed, minus dating. Splinter blinked and took in his own statement, his eyes widened and he set his coffee down a little too hard.

“Anymore.” He said quickly. I am not dating Draxum, anymore. We, uh, just broke it off. Right now.” 

“Dad, we didn’t mean to ruin your relationship.” Mikey said, leaping over Donnie to get next to Splinter

“Speak for yourself.” Muttered Donnie.

“You didn’t, sometimes things just won’t work out and having half, it is half of you? Half of my sons up in arms is too high a cost for me.” Splinter said, patting Mikey’s head. “Besides I’m a catch.” He popped the collar on his ratty old robe, a grey house robe, not his usual one, and grinned “I’m sure if I start looking I can do much, much better.”

All four turtles turned to look at each other at that statement.

“You’re sure we didn’t ruin it?” Mikey asked.

“Yes.”

“And you aren’t going to go back to hating him again.”

“No.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay… I guess.” Mikey frowned.

Raph and Leo were both still, obviously, thinking. Splinter hopped up on his chair and knocked on Leo’s plastron. Leo snapped out of it and looked down, frowning at Splinter. He crossed his arms.

“For shame dad.”

“I know.” Splinter said, rolling his eyes. “Who is upset here, you and purple? “ He looked at Donnie, who looked away. “How about you two get to pick out dinner?” Donnie grabbed Leo to whisper, viciously, into his ear.

“Okay Ross Cafe.” Leo said.

“I hate Ross cafe.” 

“Oh, really we forgot.”

Splinter sighed. 

“All right. I deserve that.” He said, running his hand through his, still entirely loose and down, hair.

“I think we should each get a night of choosing dinner to make us feel better.” Leo said.

Splinter groaned.

“Fine.”

“Sweet, it’s Pete’s Pizza tomorrow!”

Splinter groaned louder, slapping a hand over his eyes as Donnie and Leo high fived.

“Okay so Dad broke up with Draxum, and it’s great food for the next couple of nights, cool.” Leo said, throwing an arm around Donnie.

“That was easy.” Donnie said.

They left, arm in arm, Splinter shook his head and took his coffee.

“Red, can you hand me a danish?” The box was on top of the fridge. Raphael shook himself out of his own thoughts on what Splinter had meant and grabbed the box. He pulled one out, an apricot one, and handed it over to Splinter.

“Thank you.”

“Dad, you’re sure we’re not messing up your love life?” Mikey asked. Splinter stopped, Danish halfway in his mouth, and set it on top of his coffee mug.

‘“Orange, if anyone gets to mess up my love life it’s my sons. But no, no you haven’t.” He said.

“That’s good.” Mikey said. He hugged Splinter and took the danish as he did, he walked out of the kitchen, shoving it into his mouth with one move. 

Splinter stared at his cup and sighed, his deepest sigh of the morning.

"Red, can you hand me another?"

Raphael pulled the box from the fridge and opened it. A few stray crumbs fell out and he shook his head.

"That's a no. Want anything else?" 

"No. It's fine." Splinter definitely didn't pout as he drank his coffee. 

Raph shrugged, threw away the box, patted his dads head, and left him alone in the kitchen. 

When Draxum slunk out of Splinters room he was near silent, the clip clip of his hooves could barely even be heard. 

Splinter waved him over.

"So. I broke up with you."

"I would never date you. " Draxum said, with a sneer.

"The feeling is mutual, but if any of my boys ask. And next time we are going to your apartment." He said. Draxum turned and left without another word, rolling his eyes, but not disagreeing.

**Author's Note:**

> They're not dating. This is just a mutually beneficial booty call situation.


End file.
